Wolf's Mane Extras
by wolfwarrior15
Summary: "Deleted scenes"    Just some short stories I never go the chance to put in the Wolf's Mane main stories. Most/all of them are funny  according to my humor  and I hope you all read and enjoy! Humor/Friendship/Family
1. Of Anger and Snowball Fights

**A/N So here is the start of the Wolf's Mane Extras, or deleted scenes if you will ^^ These won't be in any particular order, just really whenever I come up with new ideas and feel like publishing them.**

**Also, there aren't any rhyme or reason for these stories, just for a ton of fun. **

**If you are in for laughter or a little bit of insight (The Sight, lol) to the Wolf's Mane series, here is the place to read!**

**Hope you enjoy some of the stories! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own ideas!**

**Rated T just to be safe ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Anger and Snowball Fights<strong>

(2 years after the start of the Golden Ages)

* * *

><p>A light snow was settled on the ground outside, light reflecting off of it, making it sparkle. The snow had been there for many weeks, sitting there like a large pile of dust. In the castle, Flie was reading a letter written to her from Sail.<p>

_I promise you I will be back by Christmas Eve..._

Flie set the letter down. She had been reading it for the past three weeks. It was Christmas Eve, and Flie was constantly looking out of the window in her room for Sail. Night was quickly approaching, and Flie's patience was snapping. There wasn't a soul in the castle that could say that Flie didn't miss her brother. Sail had been over at the Dragon Islands for nearly a year, and Flie had been looking for ways to distract herself all that time.

She stood up from the desk and looked out the window. From her room, she had a clear view of the ocean. Waves licked the sand and snow on the beach, making Flie long for summer again. The door behind Flie clicked open and Flie turned around in hope. Edmund stepped into the room, and looked at Flie, who's face fell.

"Well I know I don't bring much fun to a room..." Edmund started. Flie sighed and looked down.

"He's not coming." She said quietly. Edmund walked over to the window to stand next to Flie.

"We still have-" Edmund looked down, "... five hours..." Flie smiled.

"He won't be here on time, trust me." Flie turned and went to a chest at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked.

"Getting out Sail's present to wrap it."

Edmund watched curiously as Flie pulled something out, and then burst out laughing. Flie smiled and held the object up.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't think Sail will ever be late again!" Edmund said while laughing. Flie chuckled.

"That's what I thought as well." Flie laid it out on the bed, "I was going to get him something... well, that wasn't this. But I knew he wouldn't keep his promise." Edmund quieted his laughing and went to sit on Flie's bed.

"I don't really think that was his fault." Edmund defended Sail. Flie smiled at Edmund.

"Tell me, Edmund, what do you want for Christmas?" Edmund held up his hands in surrender.

"It's all Sail's fault." He said while smiling. Flie smirked and began to wrap the present in a thin cloth.

"I'm so glad you agree with me." Flie said happily. Edmund couldn't help but laugh again.

"I can just feel the love coming from you." Edmund teased.

Flie reached up and smacked the back of Edmund's head. She quickly finished wrapping and placed the object back in the chest.

"Come on." Flie said standing up, "We have five hours, lets see what we can do within that time." Edmund followed Flie out of her room.

"We can find everyone and play a game." Edmund suggested. Flie tilted her head while walking.

"What game?" Edmund smiled.

"A fun one." Flie fought the urge to smack him again.

"Thank you, obvious King." Flie said, "I meant, what is the name of the game?" Edmund took a moment to think.

"Snowball fight." Flie stopped walking.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Flie ducked as a ball of snow was thrown at her face.<p>

"How is this fun?" Flie cried as Peter hit her with a snowball.

"Throw one at someone and see!" Lucy laughed while hitting Nenna with a snowball.

The light grey she wolf laughed and tackled the young queen into the snow. Flie leaned down and packed snow into her hand, forming a ball. She looked around and threw the ball at Peter, who wasn't paying any attention. It hit him in the face and Flie laughed. Peter looked up and laughed, packing a snow ball in his own hands to throw at the Princess. Before he could even finish creating the snowball, Flie had hit him with two more balls, one in his stomach and the other on his right shoulder. When he finally threw his own snowball, Flie had dodged out of the way by a mile.

Edmund wasn't even bothering with making snowballs anymore at this point, taking large handfuls of snow and chucking them at people with a huge smile plastered on his face. Susan wasn't as enthusiastic as the others at first, but after Edmund practically dumped a pile of snow on her head, she was out for revenge. Peter slipped in the snow, and Flie took the chance to pelt him with snow again. When the Princess wasn't paying attention to the others, Lucy had the opportunity to get in about three shots at her back.

Peter took Flie's distraction to his advantage and stood back up. Running at Flie, he quickly grabbed her waist. He swung her around while Flie attempted to run off.

Geode, Ender, Jenna, and Loka were sitting off to the side laughing. They had decided not to play, but watching was just as fun. Areol was jumping around with the limping Braz, and the pups were tackling each other into the snow. Susan threw her snowball at Lucy's shoulder, and tripped over Edmund, who was now laying in the snow, panting.

"Help!" Flie cried as Peter held his grasp on her waist.

Edmund jumped up and tackled his brother to the ground, throwing snow in his face while laughing. Peter pushed Edmund off him and threw another snowball at him. Both brothers were smiling and laughing as they assaulted each other with mounds of snow.

"Flie I need cover!" Lucy screamed as Nenna and Keovi tackled her to the ground.

The blond princess morphed into a wolf and tackled Keovi, knowing Nenna would jump to defend her brother. Keovi fell into a large pile of snow, Flie and Nenna close behind him. Not a few seconds later the three wolves jumped back out of the pile, laughing. The white wolf morphed back into a human and walked over to where Susan was laying in a pile of snow.

Flie laughed and everyone collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

"I've never done that before." Flie said while smiling.

The sky was dark as everyone got to their feet.

"Lets get back into the castle before we all get sick." Susan said, taking Lucky's hand in her own. Flie nodded and rubbed her hands together, her breath making a fog in the air.

As they approached the castle, a beautiful dryad walked up to them, rubbing her arms.

"Did I miss something?" She asked in a delicate voice. Flie's eyes narrowed as she made her way over to Edmund.

"Just a snowball fight." Edmund said while smiling. Miya tilted her head.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry, we'll show you next time." Flie said in a sickly sweet voice. Edmund shot her a sympathetic look as they headed into the castle.

"Where have you all been?" Mrs. Beaver cried running up to them, "You're soaking wet!"

"And a bit chilly." Lucy put in.

Mrs. Beaver instantly drove them off to their rooms, ordering them to change into something dry and warm. But as Flie changed, her happy mood was gone. The moment Miya had met up with them, Flie had that horrible feeling in her stomach again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please don't steal any of my ideas! **

**But ideas of your own are welcome in the comments, I will happily give you the credit! **

**Love y'all!**

**R&R!**


	2. The Wild Skunk

_A/N I KNOW I KNOW IVE BEEN DEAD FOR THE PAST LIKE 2 YEARS AND I'M SORRY ;_; I honestly never intended to be missing for so long, but life just caught up with me and I was thrown into a wonderful new world (I've been watching a lot of Disney movies). I really hope that I'll be able to get back to writing, but right now I have school to deal with. The thing that actually brought me back was that I've missed being able to write so much and I kinda didn't want to try to figure out this whole new layout (because I'm lazy like that) then I got obsessed with tumblr and all that jazz. _

_ANYWAYS, thank you so much to those of you who have staid loyal to me in the time that I've been gone and for those who just for some reason stumbled upon my bullshit and gave it a chance for some reason, it seriously just gives me warm fuzzy feelings on the inside 3 _

_So this is a little extra bit I've had in my folders for who knows how long and I just happened to edit it today and muster up the energy to post it here for you, my little minions. Personally, this was a favorite of mine, something that I had thought of ever since I started writing the Wolfs Mane series. Edmund is one of my favorite Narnian characters, and I really love writing about his and Flie's relationship because they were best friends in my mind. It does get a little heavy in adult language at the end, but hey, we all get to that point right? ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wild Skunk<strong>

(2 years after the start of the Golden Ages)

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're out wandering the woods when we could be in the castle enjoying a perfectly splendid afternoon in the library?" Edmund asked Flie as they made their way through the forest away from Cair Paravel, towards the ocean.<p>

"Because Miya's there." Flie stated with a concerning ease. Edmund picked up a large stick and broke it in half.

"And you have a grudge against Miya why?"

"There's just... something I don't trust about her." Flie said with an odd look as she scanned the forest.

"I would think you would at least like her to some extent." Edmund said throwing the smaller half of the stick to the side, "She did save you and Peter's lives after all." Flie's eyes narrowed.

"We were fine without her there." She said stubbornly, "I didn't need her help and neither did Peter... Do you smell that?"

"Says the person who was being held captive by Crules." Edmund said playing with the stick in his hand, "Why can't you admit that you _do_ need help once in a while?"

"If I want help from someone, I would rather it not be Miya and- seriously, do you smell that?" Flie crinkled her nose and Edmund sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Edmund asked, looking around.

"I don't know..." Flie turned around and smelled the air, "Smells like a..." She turned back around, "... Skunk." Edmund looked to his left and saw a black and white creature.

"Is it a talking skunk?" Edmund asked Flie quietly.

"I'm fairly certain it would have told us by now, Ed." Flie shook her head,

"Just slowly back away." Flie pressed her hand lightly against Edmund's chest and the two began to back away as silently as they could, but still the skunk advanced on them.

"Oh great Elders." Flie growled under her breath. The skunk was only a few tail lengths away from them.

"Flie, we're royalty- knights of Cair Paravel and yet we cower before a skunk?" Edmund said pointedly, coming to a stop and shooting his friend a strange look.

"Well why don't you just pat its head and give it a cookie then." Flie said sarcastically. Edmund's eyes flashed in annoyance, but he made no move towards the 'friendly' skunk.

"Maybe we could somehow get it to look a different way..." Edmund suggested.

"Oh no..." Flie began to back away again as two baby skunks emerged from the bushes. The two came to the path's end as the stretch of forest behind them continued in only thick, prickly bushes and tangled tree limbs.

"This isn't going to end well." Edmund guessed and Flie couldn't help but agree. The two baby skunks walked right up to Flie and Edmund, who quietly attempted to shoo them away.

"Why don't you try to reason with them?" Edmund whispered, gently pushing one of the skunks with his foot.

"I don't speak skunk!" Flie hissed.

Suddenly, the mother skunk whipped around, tail raised.

"Edmund go!" The two turned in hope of the chance of escaping the mother's wrath, only to be met with the painful thorns hanging on bushes. Flie and Edmund simultaneously realized that there was really no hope, and turned to meet mother nature's perfume as they ran the opposite way they had first attempted to go.

As soon as they had run a safe distance away from the skunks, Flie fell on the ground, rolling in the grass as though she were covered in bugs while Edmund leaned over and grabbed his knees, coughing.

"Great Aslan!" Edmund wheezed, "That is putrid!" Flie held her face in the grass.

"Oh Elders!" Flie moaned from on the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's get to the ocean!" Edmund managed to shout over his and Flie's coughing, and the two sprinted to the beach. Once their feet hit the sandy shore, they began shedding as much clothing as they could while blindly running and bumping into each other at the same time. Edmund kicked off his right boot and Flie tore off her soiled tunic, tears streaming down their faces. Finally they both managed to make it into the freezing waters of the ocean, clad in only their undergarments.

The saltiness provided some relief to the strong smell, but not enough to keep Flie from diving underwater. Edmund spat, attempting to rid his mouth of the horrid taste.

Up in the castle, onlookers were watching curiously as Flie did some interesting dives into the water and as Edmund fell on his butt, head submerging under the water. The remaining King and Queens exited the castle and watched from a balcony with perplexed and amused looks.

"Flie, can you still smell it?" Edmund sputtered with saltwater in his mouth. Flie's head emerged from the water, her eyes as red as his own.

"_SMELL?! _I feel like my brain is on FIRE! I cant SEE _anything!_" Flie screamed at the King, who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The two spent a good ten minuets throwing themselves in the water, attempting to rid the smell. When they finally dragged their soaked bodies out of the water, collapsing on the beach in defeat, Peter and Mr. Tumnus made their way from the castle down to the waters all too calmly. Peter chuckled as they approached the drenched and gagging figures, one had resting on his sword.

"Aren't you two a sight." He said smugly, sporting a smirk.

"Piss off." Edmund moaned from where he was laying next to Flie, rubbing a hand down his face. The blonde was the first to manage to sit up and grab her shoe in an attempt to get dressed.

"Smells like you caught yourself a skunk." He honestly didn't know when to stop, but then again neither did Flie. In one swift movement, she chucked her leather boot at the High King, managing to hit his shoulder before collapsing back into the sand.

Peter and Mr. Tumnus's noses wrinkled up at the putrid smell that Edmund and Flie were giving off.

"Come on then, let's get back up to the castle and get you two cleaned up." Peter said, turning around to walk back and brushing off the sand that had landed on his shoulder from Flie's boot.

Mr. Tumnus was courteous enough to remain by the King and Princess as they stumbled up the castle stairs, but making sure to keep his distance. As they entered the castle, most of the Narnians cleared from the halls or covered their noses as kindly as they could manage without grimacing.

Mrs. Beaver appeared around the corner, followed by a few maids. With a small sigh, she gestured for Flie and Edmund to go up to their rooms.

"Oh, and by the way," Peter called after the two, "I'll have a maid send up your dinner." Both of the royal's eyes flashed in annoyance, but it was Flie who responded.

"Come here, Peter." She snapped, "I want to give you a hug."

Mrs. Beaver quickly shooed them up to their chambers and sent a disapproving look towards the High King.

"Why don't you two just go in the same room so we can deal with it." Mrs. Beaver decided. Without speaking, Edmund and Flie walked into the Princess's room.

"OK then, give me your clothes so I can go... burn them."

Flie pressed her lips together, closed her eyes, and nodded slightly. Stepping behind the dressing curtain, she pulled off her wet, sticky clothes she had managed to get back on after her wonderful little swim in the ocean. Her eyes watered slightly at the smell, and she coughed. On the other side of the dressing curtain, Edmund was doing the same thing with a grimace on his face.

A tub of bath water was soon brought to Flie's side of the room where she was hidden by the dressing curtain, and the dryads grimaced at the smell. Holding back a look of guilt and annoyance, Flie stepped into the water as Edmund's bath was brought to him as well.

Two hours later, Edmund and Flie remained silent in their bath waters, staring up at the ceiling. Everyone else in the castle had cleared to the courtyard, for the stench reached through the castles and even into the library. The only ones who had remained with the two royals were a small family of talking skunks. The King and Princess couldn't help but stare at the family warily, even though they were the only ones who could stand the retched smell.

There was another long half an hour before anyone spoke, and it was Flie who broke the silence.

"Edmund... we really fucked up."

* * *

><p><em>AN So, whadya think? I know, you're probably thinking "She must've been drunk or something when she wrote this" and actually I kinda was, but that's just the way my mind works lol_

_Amelia Valencia- Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile and I actually really like the idea you gave ^^ When I get the time I'll work on writing another chapter for you!_

_This will probably be my one and only post/update for a while until things settle down and I can just sit down in front of the computer and let my Wolfs Mane juices flowing again, but I hope this will hold y'all over until then. In case you didn't know, I do have another account (llamawithacoolhat) so if you want to read some of my [fairly] newer writings (which are actually a lot better than anything here XD) go ahead and check me out. Also, I have a tumblr (llamawithacoolhat) as well, and if you follow me then I will follow you back because I'm just that cool lol_

_Until next time, loves! ~Bree_


End file.
